1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing system and an image processing method and, more particularly to, a technology for composing a hand-written character and an image stored in a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, a printing system has been known which itself reads and prints image data stored in a removable memory, for example, without connecting to a personal computer (PC). The printing system, however, has a deep menu hierarchy, which makes operations complicated when a selection of image data to be printed and other manipulations on settings for a number of pages to print and/or a layout, for example, are attempted to receive on a menu displayed on a small screen, which is a problem. On the other hand, the production costs may disadvantageously increase to display a menu on a large screen.
JP-A-2002-51283 discloses an image processing system that receives a manipulation for setting various printing conditions by printing a mark sheet on which a list of thumbnail images of image files stored in a removable memory, for example, and available printing conditions and optically recognizing a mark written on the mark sheet.
However, in an operation for creating a greeting card, for example, the image processing system disclosed in JP-A-2002-51283 has a following problem. In general, not only an image recorded by a digital camera, for example, but also a sender's message are written on a greeting card. However, repetitively handwriting the same message on every card having only an image printed by the image processing system disclosed in JP-A-2002-51283 is time consuming.